Unexpected Suprises
by Sakuragurl101
Summary: Darien has gone back to college after the defeat of Galaxia, Serena has not seen Darien since he left, now she's going to America to personaly tell him the good news.
1. Chapter 1

**!Unexpected suprises!**

**I hope you like this story i know i'm not very good and as i said in my Inuyasha fic revievs are appreciated and so is constuctive criticism:)... o and the more reviews i get the sooner i will update, but i warn u my computer is very tempermental!!lol!!

* * *

****Serena's POV**

It 's been 5 months since he left for school in America and though we send letters

back and forth I still haven't gotten the courage up to tell him. I just can't tell

him over the phone or in a letter it's just too important. That is why I Serena

Tsukino am now boarding a plane that will take me to Los Angelas and to

Darien. He doesn't know I'm coming but I have to tell him as soon as possible.

**Norm POV**

As Serena is boarding the plane she gazes at the delicate diamond ring that

adorned he left ring finger while thinking back to the morning that Darien left.

**flash back**

Serena though a bit sore was in heaven as she opens her eyes to look at her love

who is now getting dressed hurriedly seeing her awake he immediately goes over to

give her a soft kiss on the lips. "Must you go?" she asks "Sorry Sere but my plane

to Los Angelas leaves in 2 hours so I have to get ready and get to the airport"

after he's done telling her this Darien notices her sad face so he goes back over to

her "Don't worry Sere we can still keep in contact I will write you every week

and I can call you at least once a month", "I know Darien but it just wont be

the same and what if you find another prettier girl that is actually there and…"

But Darien cuts her off "Is that what is worrying you the most?" He asks.

"Don't worry I will not replace you and I will make it clear to every girl that I'm

already taken. Ok?" Darien reassures her "Ok, I trust you." Serena visibly

relaxes. As Serena start to get dressed Darien hands her 3 thing, the first being a

set of keys, the second is a piece of paper, and the third was a little blue velvet

box. Serena looks at him questioningly "what are these?" she asks Darien he

looks at her and points to the keys "those are to my apartment which I want you

to consider 'ours' now while I'm away if you want you can live here while I'm

gone and… even when I get back" next he pointed to the paper "That is my new

mailing address and my phone number I will call you once a month at least

probably not much more because its expensive to call overseas but that is so if its

an emergency you can call me or if you just feel the need to call" last but not

least he picked up the box from her hand and got down on one knee "This is the

most important thing I have for you I want to ask you one very important

question…" he stared at Serena with such an intensity she began to blush,

"Serena" he began, his voice sounded hoarse with such intense emotion "will you

do me the honor of becoming my wife" as soon as the words were out of his mouth

Serena's eyes were filled to the brim with tears she then jumped at him "Yes, I

will oh my gosh Darien I love you soooo much" she gushed she gave him a soft

kiss on the lips he then pulled away and slid the ring on her finger, "When" she

asked "as soon as I get back from school" he promised. He then got up said his

good byes and left with her in tears of longing sitting on the soft overstuffed

couch in his living room.

**end flash back**

****

**oh and I have 1 little contest 4 my reviewers: What is the little secret that Serena has not been able to tell him over the phone? VERY easy question and i'll dedicate my next chappie to the first reviewer to guess it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry about this but i noticed some mistakes in a few chapters that bugged me so i corrected them :P hopefully there will be a new chapter up tonight if all goes well...

* * *

Serena's hand absently flew to her rounded tummy, two months after he left she had

found out she was pregnant, knowing it was a very important thing to tell him she had

realized she had to tell him in person and before she got any bigger. Unfortunately she was

only now able to do so seeing as her morning sickness had been very bad and had lasted

about two and a half months and of course she had to make arrangements with her school

and also book her flight. She smiled at the thought of seeing her Darien again. Would

he be happy she came? She hoped so. The young 16-year-old girl fell asleep and stayed that

way for most of the long trip. When she got off the plane she first headed to her hotel to

register she then changed into a nicer outfit to go see Darien in. She pulled off her pink

maternity peasant top and her the black maternity dress pants and slipped into a soft yellow

sundress that flowed loosely around her growing figure making her bulging stomach just look

like a play of the material, she pulled on a pair of comfortable wedge sandals and finished off

the look with yellow ribbons tied around each of the 'meatballs' on top of her head. After

adding a touch of clear lip-gloss she then went outside of her hotel and hailed a cab to take

her to the college Darien was attending. Once there she paid the cab driver and wandered

around the campus she found many of the things Darien had described to her in his letters;

the large water fountain, the many sycamore trees and the huge two story library. She began

to get tired out and frustrated at not finding Darien so she went and sat down under one of

the large sycamore trees that were scattered all over the huge campus, settling herself in the

plush grass she rested her head on the trunk of the tree and relaxed her tired muscles the jet

lag was beginning to get to her. Serena sat there until a bell sounded signaling the end of

classes. Getting up (which took a bit longer than it used to seeing as she had a bid tummy to

maneuver around) she once again looked around but this time began to feel claustrophobic

from all the people swarming out of the large buildings she again looked all around for him

but she still could not find her prince so she decided to go back to the hotel and maybe call

him, it was not what she had originally intended to do but she really had no other choice.

Serena started to wander her way to the bus stop to catch the bus back to the hotel when she

thought she heard a familiar voice...


	3. Chapter 3

This voice was most definitely male and he was talking with a girl, "So what are you doing

tonight?" the girl asked, "nothing much" answered the deep male voice that Serena found so

familiar, Serena at this point was looking for the source of the voice, "Would you like to go

out to a movie with me tonight?" the girl asked now with a hint of hope in her voice,

"Ummm… Sorry Lena as I told you before I'm not interested in you that way" the man

replied. By this point Serena had found the source of the voices they had been in the little

bus stop shelter that was beside her she took a deep breath hoping to not make a fool of

herself as she walked around to the opening of the shelter. "Why cant you at least come to a

movie with me just as friends what is so important that you cant go out tonight?" Lena

persisted, "I have an important phone call to make over seas" the man answered the

question with the truth. "Well cant it wait for a few hours?", "For the last time no she's to

important to be made to wait for a silly movie" He said with force "she you mean you have a

girlfriend? Come on its not like she's here, you're a man so just enjoy yourself" Lena says

trying to sound seductive "**NO** Lena I do not have a girlfriend," at this statement Serena's

heart started to sink "I have a fiancé and I don't think she would be to happy at you for

trying to steal me away from her, and I'm not going to let you do that" with this Serena

became very happy she knew he wouldn't leave her. Serena couldn't wait any longer she

rushed to the opening of the shelter took a deep breath and poked her head in for a minute

she just stood there looking at the dark haired man who's back was facing her she couldn't

tear her eyes away from him. Her staring did not go unnoticed Lena did notice her "why are

you starring at **MY** boyfriend you little witch" Lena asked rather rudely and just a little

possessively, without even turning around he corrected Lena "Lena I told you I already have

a fiancé and your not her" finally Serena decided to speak up "no he's not your boyfriend

he's **MY** fiancé" at the sound of her voice the man tuned around. His dark midnight blue

eyes met her sky blue ones "Sere" he whispered as a **HUGE** grin broke out on his face. Lena

watched as Darien picked up the blonde woman n a big hug and twirled her around setting

her down but kissing her passionately before releasing her of the embrace


	4. Chapter 4

Darien couldn't believe it, his Serena was here right in front of him at first he thought he

was hallucinating because he had wanted to see her so bad, but no as soon as he held her

he knew this was no hallucination she was really there. "Serena what are you dong here?

You should be at home, correction, at school" He asked her wondering why she would be

there "I had something important I had to tell you" said the golden haired beauty "plus I

missed you" she further explained "I was going to call you tonight, so couldn't you have

told me on the phone?" he asked "No this isn't something I wanted to tell you over the

phone, why do you not want me here am I in your way?" she asked sadly while eying the

pretty dark haired girl "No I-" he began but was cut off by Lena "You can't be his Fiancé

your much to young what are you an 8th grader?" "No I'm not, I'm in 10th grade back in

Tokyo" Said Serena the best she could knowing that English was a foreign language for

her "Well you look like a little kid with those pigtails, you're obviously much to

immature for MY Darien he's like the most mature student at the college, he'd be much

happier with a more mature girl like me" Lena told Serena not allowing Darien to defend

himself nor correct her she hurriedly continued on "So why don't you go pack you're

bags up and head back to Tokyo and leave me and Darien alone" she watched Serena's

smile crumple but instead of her signature bawling Serena raised her head and said with

as much dignity as she could muster "Fine I will leave, maybe you're right he is much

older than I am and probably much more mature than me, but I will tell you this he will

never be yours I can guarantee you that" she then turned to Darien "I will be leaving in

one week Darien if you want to see me or contact me you have my cell number, Good

bye" with that said Serena turned and ran down the street not caring that she would miss

the bus she decided she would just hail a taxi instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok i still have major writters block but i tried and this is pretty much a filler a long filler but still just a filler :P anyhow i need major HELP!!!! i am lost with this story i dont want it to be a 6 chap. story but if I cant think of anything else it might just be :( If anyone wants to help me you can add me on msn i'm tiffslbrooks2003 hotmail. com (minus the spaces) or i'm also on facebook as tiff brooks (if you look in my friends you'll find a michelle brooks thats how you'll kno its me)

* * *

Darien just stood there dumbfounded trying his hardest to figure out what the heck just

happened. Suddenly his face's features shifted from a look of confusion to anger and that

anger was directed at none other than Lena "What the hell do you think you're doing!!!" he

shouted. Lena's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a seductive look "Aw Darien you

know I was just trying to be helpful we both know you don't want to be with that girl"

looking at him she could tell he honestly did care for the girl so she tried another tactic "And

I thought you could tell she probably was just trying to be polite everyone knows it's an

unwritten rule that you don't break up a long standing relationship over the phone but that

its supposed to be done in person" Lena saw he still didn't quite believe her he must

REALLY like that little girl she thought, well she cant have him I want him for myself, and

what Lena wants Lena gets. She turns back to Darien with a new plan in her evil mind only

to notice she was all alone – and the bus was just about to turn the corner- while she had

been plotting a new steal Darien plan the bus had come and gone taking Darien with it.

Huffing loudly she stomped out towards the road and hailed a cab then told the driver the

directions to her home………..the same apartment building as Darien actually her loft was

right across from his. Walking in to her apartment she slipped off her high heals and slipped

into her comfy slippers. She then heads to her bathroom and starts looking through the

drawers she was determined to get him 2 dump the little girl. She finally found what she was

looking for hair bleach she followed the directions and soon after she had rinsed the last of

the bleach out of her hair her knee length brown hair was a stunning blonde she then reached

into the drawer under the sink and pulled out a contact case opening it she put on the

brilliant blue contacts over her green eyes she brushed and dried her hair and after many

failed attempts finally managed to tie up her hair into what she saw as ridiculous pigtails

with little balls at the top. After changing her hair and eyes she went into her room and

looked for the 'perfect' outfit after her bed was pilled high with rejected clothes she settled

on a knee length dark denim skirt with two intertwined little studded hearts in the bottom

right corner and a light pink peasant shirt with a low dipping neck (low enough for cleavage

but still respectable) and long billowing sleeves. She accessorized with a pair of silver hoops

with red roses hanging in the middle of each hoop, a silver necklace with a matching red rose

pendant and a pair of light pink wedge sandals with ribbon that laced up her ankle to mid

calf, she wore very little makeup some foundation to make her complexion look fairer a little

clear lip gloss which had a pink sheen to it a little pink eye shadow and some iridescent pink

nail polish and two little pink ribbons around her 'meatballs' and she was done. She

inspected herself in the mirror lets see which he prefers the little kid or the mature me the

looks wont matter at all now that I look just like her she thought preparing to leave she took

one glance outside looking down she notices Serena walking out of the hotel across the

street perfect she thought lets see if he can explain to her why he's with me and not her. She

saunters up o his door and knocks Darien opens the door and his eyes brighten considerably

when he lays his eyes on her "Hi sweetie I just wanted to say I'm soooooooooo sorry about

how I reacted today of course that girl was very pretty and I wouldn't blame you if you liked

her more than me after all she is older than I am and probably better in bed but I'm sooo glad

you're the faithful type" she said this in a fake cheerful voice but he was so happy she was

there that he paid no attention to her voice he heard the words but the voice difference went

unnoticed. "Sere you said there's something you wanted to tell me?" he questioned "o yes

right" Lena faltered a little "ummm do you mind if we go out for a little bit first it can wait

till later I want to see some of the sights with you before it get to dark" she said trying to buy

some time to think of something to tell him "o yes sure we can" he answered loving the idea

of showing her around her expressions of wonderment at seeing new places and new things

never did tire him. After Darien had grabbed his coat they left, him still oblivious to the fact

that it was Lena under his arm and not Serena and Lena hoping Serena would catch a

glimpse of them together. Sure enough Serena was sitting on a bench in the park watching

the parents with their children dreaming of her and Darien with a little Rini when Lena and

Darien walked though it, they actually walked right past her Lena reached up taking off her

contacts to look at Serena over Darien shoulder with a wicked grin before putting them back

on and continue walking with her head leaning on Darien's shoulder…


	6. Chapter 6

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry i havent updated in forever... it might b awhile till update again I'm just starting college and I'm expecting quite a heavy course load :P, as well as I'm currently writting another story that has been in my head 4 awhile and unfortunately i never have complete ideas just the main idea then i expand while writting. I am also beta reading a strory for Karrop so if her's comes out late its bcuz i'm really busy :P...i checked on my stats today and i cant believe i've had 112 reviews i almost cried T.T...YAY!!!!!!!!

'I should have known there was something going on between them' Serena

thought 'I should have listened to the girls when they explained to me how hard it would

be for a guy to be so far away for so long and remain faithful.' Tears were now making

their way down her pale cheeks leaving glistening paths behind them. She thought of

going over to him and letting him know that she had seen him and demand an explanation

and yet she decided to forget him and move on she wouldn't go home no she just

couldn't, she would move to America, but not stay here, no she would go where he could

not find her. With that decided she headed back to her hotel to repack her belongings.

In another part of the park about 5 minutes later, Darien was starting to notice

strange things about his 'Sere', number 1 was she smelled very different he would know

her scent anywhere and this was not it the 'Sere' he was presently with smelled of

lavender and mint but his Sere always smelled of cherry blossoms and roses originally he

had put that out of his mind coming to the conclusion maybe she was using different

shampoo and body-wash. Unfortunately that was not the only difference her eyes though

they were quite a pretty blue they still weren't the shocking ocean blue of his loves, her

smile didn't quite reach her eyes and her meatballs that he had come to love so much

seemed out of place on this girl and the last thing was her laugh it was actually getting on

his nerves instead of sounding melodic like it normally was to him. Finally the girl

known as 'Serena' turned to look at him and he saw it in her eyes not love but lust, Sere

never had that look unless it was mixed with love for him…

ok I know its short but I wanted 2 get something up so i just put up what I had been working on of it. I'll try and make the next chap. a bit longer but I dont know if i can :P anyhow R&R...or else no more chappies 4 u!!!!! .


End file.
